


Babies and Blanket Forts

by wordsthatmademefall



Series: Baby Dawson [2]
Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, baby dawson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsthatmademefall/pseuds/wordsthatmademefall
Summary: Who doesn't love babies? And blanket forts?





	Babies and Blanket Forts

Antonio yawned widely as he gently flicked the springy cloud on the play table so it rattled and bounced on its plastic spring. Sure enough, small pudgy hands reached for it and began to tug, mesmerized by the sound. He held back another yawn and pushed himself up to a sitting position, because, obviously, laying down wasn’t helping.

He’d gotten home from work late the night before and everyone had been fast asleep . Thank God for Diego and their nanny. But just as he’d felt like he’d finally fallen asleep, he was waking to the sound of babbling over the baby monitor. He’d had a cup of coffee with breakfast, but the late nights and long case were catching up to him. 

“Daddy,” he took his attention away from where he had been absently watching Nicky play to look at his daughter, who had been quietly making jewelry with her Pop Beads. 

“I made you a bracelet, Daddy,” she was holding out a colorful ring of beads to him. 

“That’s beautiful, baby, thank you,” He held out his wrist for her to put it on him. She tried to tug it down his hand, but it was too small, “It’s a little small, baby girl.”

A frown of concentration colored the three year old’s face as she considered it. 

“I’ll fix it,” she said as she pulled it back, and went back to her workstation - blanket - to add more beads. Antonio watched her for a bit, noticing she was sporting quite a few new accessories as well: earrings, and two necklaces. 

After a few moments, she came back over with a larger bracelet. Again, he held out his arm for Mia, and this time, the bracelet slid easily onto his wrist. She smiled widely in triumph as Antonio held his newly decorated wrist up for them to admire, “It fits!” 

“Yes it does. It fits perfectly, Mia, thank you,” he reached out and pulled her in for a kiss that made her giggle and squirm, “What else did you make?”

“I made earrings, and necklaces. I’m going to make one for mommy and Diego,” she said going back to the pile of beads to make more.

“They’ll love that, sweetie.”

Diego wandered in then, taking in the scene as he woke up fully.

“Morning, buddy,” Antonio said, stifling a laugh at his son’s blank expression. He probably hadn’t looked any better. “There’s breakfast in the kitchen.”

Diego nodded, and went to the kitchen, coming out a couple minutes later with a plate and a cup.

They spent a while watching tv, playing with Nicky and Mia, and catching up with Diego’s school life and activities until Antonio decided he actually had things to get done today. So, leaving the babies with his eldest son, he went off to freshen up for the day. 

*~*~*~*~*

He set the newly washed laundry down on the chair as he tried to figure out what was happening. Diego was laying on the couch, tapping away on his phone, which was not unusual, but the state he was in was puzzling. A yellow and white rope - Mia’s toy rope - was wrapped around him a few times while Mia was off to the side watching him and stage whispering in Nicky’s ear. Nicky needed his nap. 

“What happened to Diego, Mia?” Antonio asked walking into the living room to pick up his baby boy.

“He said he’s leaving, so I tied him up so he has to stay,” Mia explained. 

“You tied him up?” Antonio looked over to Diego to elaborate.

“Evan and Cristian want to hang out later for lunch,” Diego said, putting his phone down on the couch, “is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Do you need a ride?” 

“No, thanks. Evan’s driving.”

“Be careful.”

Diego nodded and looked over to Mia, “Mia, I’m only going to be gone for a little bit. I promise, I’ll be back. Can you please untie me?” 

Mia looked like she was coming around, so Antonio left, taking Nicky to be fed and put down for a nap.

*~*~*~*~* 

Antonio came out of the kitchen from where he was getting started on lunch to take a peek at what Diego and Mia were up to this time since they had been suspiciously quiet for a while now. 

_ Oh.  _ It looked like they had found the bedsheets he hadn’t gotten around to folding yet and were now attempting to make a blanket fort in the living room. It was draped across the couch cushions and stretched across to Nicky’s play chair and baby gym. 

Mia and Diego were inside - Diego’s legs were sticking out - and fixing the fort, the sheet moving around as they did so. Mia crawled out - butt first - and stood up to see her dad watching them.

“Dad we built a fort!” She cried excitedly.

“I can see that,” he laughed as she ran around to tighten the corners of the sheet, “very cool.”

“Hey dad, I’m gonna go get ready,” Diego said as he stood up from the floor.

“Yeah. Thank you for keeping her occupied. Mia, want to help me make lunch?”

Always a good way to get her attention. Sure enough, the mention of cooking had her eagerly running off to the kitchen. 

*~*~*~*~*

“What do you want to watch, baby girl?”

It was around Mia’s quiet/nap time, but she wasn’t winding down just yet. She was quite the chatterbox so a movie was a good way to settle down. 

“Sing!”

“Sing? Again?” Antonio asked, feigning surprise. She had become obsessed with singing shows and movies recently, and ‘Sing’ was her favorite.

“Yes!” 

“You want to watch from inside your fort?”

The suggestion had Mia’s eyes going wide as even more excitement showed on her face, “Can we?”

“Of course. Come on.” He grabbed a spare blanket and laid it on the floor then threw the couch pillows inside. He grabbed the baby monitor and set up the movie then laid down next to Mia who was already laying comfortably on her stomach with her head closest to the opening facing the tv. 

The movie started and they settled in with Mia singing along as it went.

*~*~*~*~*

She could hear music coming from the tv in the living room as she hung her jacket up and put her keys down. 

Excited to see her family finally, she made her way to the living room, ready to greet everyone. As she walked into the room however, what she saw made her freeze in surprise. 

The tv was playing ‘Sing’ like she had thought, but she didn’t see anyone right away. Putting her duffel down, she moved closer to get a better look at the blanket fort in the middle of her living room.

Crouching down she laughed quietly at the picture in front of her: Antonio’s legs were outside of the fort, and he was asleep with his head on a pillow and the baby monitor next to him. Meanwhile, Mia was sprawled out under the fort, fast asleep as well. She was laid out like a starfish, one leg even resting on top of her dad’s torso, foot basically in the air.

Sylvie pulled out her phone and snapped a few pictures, making sure to get the fort in it as well. She even sent one to Gabby right then so she wouldn’t forget.

Sighing as she put her phone down, she smiled softly, and rearranged her daughter’s limbs to a less crazy state and brushed her hair back out of her face. Then, she crawled in and laid down at Antonio’s side causing him to stir.

“Hey,” he said, smiling at her sleepily as she kissed him on the cheek.

“Hello, sleepyhead.” 

He wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder, “How was work?” he asked, rubbing her back.

“It was good,” she responded snuggling in closer to him. 

He dropped a kiss to her head, “That’s good.”

“Go back to sleep,” Sylvie said, wrapping her arm around his middle.

She chuckled as he replied with just a hum, and closed her eyes, too. 


End file.
